I LOVE YOU
by superstar1030
Summary: Ericabeth at the begining. Elavan eventually. used to be 13 fic but now i changed it to Elavan. They were in love or so they thought.  Liz leaves Eric for Avan but when Eric returned what happens. NOW RE-POSTED!
1. change

Eric's Pov

I love my life. I was on Broadway, I had awesome friends, a loving family's, and a super hot girlfriend. My life was going to change tomorrow. We got some bad new today. 13 was getting canceled our last show was tomorrow. I went to the girl's floor in the Jacobson theatre. I knocked on the middle door. Ariana opened it. "Oh hi Eric!" she said. "Hey ari is Liz there" I asked. "Ooh you want to "talk" to Liz ha-ha she's not here actually I think she is in Lane and Allie's dressing room" she replied. "Cool thanks" I said. I knocked on the door. "WHO IS IT" said Allie. "It's Eric" I replied. I heard giggles then the door opened. "Hey Lane I left my eyeliner in Bynn's dressing room come with me to get it" then they left leaving just Liz and Me alone in a dressing room.

Liz's Pov

"Hey Eric" I said. "Hey" he replied. He grabbed my waist. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "So about us" he started. "What about us" I said. "Well after tomorrow what's going to happen" he said. "Well we are going wake up, eat breakfast, brush our teeth, and get dressed…" I started. "LIZ! I'm serious" he complained. "I don't know I don't like to think about it, but we can make the long distance thing work" I said. "Long distance? New York and New jersey aren't that far away" he said. "Oh! Did I forget to tell you? Ok well I'm going to California with Ari" I said. "WHAT! Why?" he asked. "I have an audition for a brand new TV show starring Victoria Justice" I said. "Wow that's so cool what show" he said. "It's a new one called Victorious, on nickelodeon" I replied. "Tell me about it" he said. "well it's about a girl named Tori, Victoria, who goes to a performing arts high school the parts for girls that are left are, Trina Tori's sister who is really annoying, Jade the goth mean girl, and Cat the silly crazy bipolar one" I explained. "Hum let me guess you are trying out for the mean girl" he said. "How did you know?" I said sarcastically. "I don't know _Lucy_" he replied. He leaned in for a kiss. "15 till places!" yelled our stage manager. "Shoot got to get ready, see you on stage" he said. Then he left and I went to my dressing room.

Ariana's Pov

"SO! What did you and Eric talk about let me guess somewhere along the lines of _oh Eric poo I love you sooo much and OH LIZZIE! I can't live without you" _I mocked. "HAHA actually we just talked about our relationship" said Liz as she was putting her New Yorker clothes over her Lucy costume. "Oh no you didn't break up? Did you?" I said. "NO! No I told him about victorious and we are going to try to make the long distance thing work" she told me. "cool hey you want to have a sleep over tonight?" I asked. "SURE!" she replied.

At Ari's house

Liz's Pov

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D LOSE MY MIND FOR YOU?" I lip sang. Ari and I were making a YouTube video. Ari LOVES to make videos so we were lip singing Next to Normal songs. "…But this koo-koo's nest is worst" we started dancing around and jumping on the bed. "SO yeah we're having a sleepover" said Ari "and it's 3:..13!" she exclaimed. "How ironic" I said. "It's just another daayyy" we sang. "Like this feeling never goes away" I sang. Then we started bowing down to Tom Kitt. "Do you remember that one time" we repeated over and over to each other. We uploaded the video. "GIRLS go to bed you have a big day tomorrow" said Ari's mom. We lay in bed for while. Neither of us could really sleep. "Liz?" asked Ari.

Me: yeah?

Ari: lets play a game

Me: what game?

Ari: Would you rather?

Me: sure I'll go first would you rather kiss Aaron or graham

Even though I already knew the answer.

Ari: Graham DUH! Aaron is one of my best friends he is like my brother! Ok would you rather make Victorious or… have 13 stay on Broadway

Me: ARI! That's super tough um I guess have 13 stay

Ari: why?

Me: because I want to stay with the cast and it's a great show plus it's tons of fun to do!

Ari: I think you just want to stay with Eric.

Me: maybe anyways would you rather… never talk to me or Aaron ever again

Ari: WHAT! LIZ I can't choose between my two Best friends! HEY want to watch a movie

She wanted to get out of answering that question

Me: sure what movie

Ari: the breakfast Club

Me: ok how cool would it be if we ever got to be in something like that!

The movie started but we fell asleep 10 minutes into the movie.

**Hey how was the first chapter? Please review!**

**-Lucy**


	2. heartbreak

**Ok I'm back with a even better chapter! Just so you know the video Liz and Ari made in the chapter before is real go onto youtube and type in ****verry very next to normal**** just so you know ari's hair is brown in it but the lighting makes it look red. So on with the story**

A year later

Liz's Pov

"ERIC ERIC ERIC!" I screamed. "WHAT WHAT WHAT!" he replied. "I got it" I said. "Got what?" he asked. "I'm in victorious!" I said. "Really that's so cool" he exclaimed. "And it gets better ARI MADE IT TOO!" I yelled. "Wow that's great…I'm really going to miss you" he said. "I'm gonna miss you too" I replied. "so you want to see the cast list" I continued. "Ok" he replied.

Victorious Cat List

Tori: Victoria Justice

Andre: Leon Thomas III

Robbie: Mathew Bennett

Cat: Ariana Grande

Jade: Elizabeth Gillies

Beck: Avan Jogia

Executive Producer: Dan Schneider

"Oh Dan Schneider produces it tell him I say hi" Eric said. "Why?" I replied. "I guessed stared on iCarly remember" he said. "Oh right" I totally forgot. "So why is it listed like that" he asked. "It's by relationship" I replied. He looked confused. "Ok so Victoria is the star, Leon plays her best friend, Mathew and Ari's characters are going date but not for a couple of seasons, Ari and I play best friends, oh and Avan plays my boyfriend" I told him. "You mean like you'll have to kiss him" Eric said. I nodded. He took out his phone and looked something up. "So you mean you will have to kiss HIM!" he said showing me a picture of Avan. "Eric it's a stage kiss it doesn't mean anything! You think I was all jealous in 13 when you had to kiss Aaron!" I exclaimed. "THAT"S DIFFERENT!", "HOW?" "Aaron is a DUDE" "So is Avan" "but you're a girl!" "Wow thanks for noticing" "you know what I mean" he gave me a hug. "I'm really going to miss you and I won't leave you not for Avan not for anyone" then we kissed.

6 months later

Eric's Pov

My career was going nowhere. Sure I got jobs but no one recognized me. See I was on a Date with Liz we went to a movie and we were on our way to get the tickets. We were walking hand in hand I missed her so much. And even though the only episode of victorious that had aired was the pilot. A big crowd came up to us well more like to Liz. "OH MY GOD YOUR FROM VICTORIOUS!" shouted one girl. They all started yelling and screaming. She started to sign autographs. "Babe I'm going to get some popcorn" I left her with the fans. "One small popcorn" I said to the guy at concessions. I didn't have to get any for Liz since she can't eat popcorn. "Ok so that… NO WAY your Eric Nelsen!" said the guy his name tag said John. "You've heard of me!" I asked amazed. "WELL DUH! 13 was like my favorite musical!" he said. "Wow thanks" I said. "What's the commotion over there" John said pointing to Liz's Fans. "My date" I said annoyed. "Huh" he said. "My girlfriend Liz…" I started. "Liz Gillies?" he asked I nodded. "Shouldn't they be crowding you too I mean you were both in 13" said John. "Yeah but Liz and Ariana Grande who was in 13 with us are now on a Hit TV show" I explained as I traded my money for the popcorn. "Don't worry dude you'll get your fame someday" he said. "Thanks I walked away and made my way to Liz. By then the crowed was gone. "Hi" I said with some popcorn in my mouth. "Hey you didn't get me anything" she said like a little kid. "You can't eat popcorn!" I said. "No candy either" she said. "Liz I don't know what candy has gluten in it and what doesn't" I explained. Then she grabbed my wrist. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To get me something to eat I'm hungry" she said. "Hey John" I said as we reached the counter. "You two know each other?" Liz asked. "He gave me my popcorn and guess what… he is a big 13 fan" I told her. "Cool! So can I have some sweetish fish" she asked. "Ok have a great movie oh Liz congrats about your new part and Eric don't worry your time will come" John said. We walked away. "Your time will come for what?" Liz asked. "Oh for me to get a big job" I said.

2 weeks later

Liz's Pov

I was on my way to Eric's I had butterflies in my stomach. "Hey" I said. "Hi" he replied. We were in his living room. I couldn't help myself I burst out crying. "Liz what's wrong" he asked. "I'm a terrible person!" I sobbed as I sat on his couch. "WHAT! No your not don't say that. What happened" he said. "I broke a promise" I said. "That's it? That's not that bad what promise" he said. I cried even harder "you won't like it" I said. "What did you do kill a man?" he said jokingly. "worse I…I like someone else" I admitted. "WHAT! Who wait how was that a prom- is it Avan" he said. I nodded. He sat down frustrated and hugged me. "your not mad" I said. "no I'm mad but I'm really glad you told me this way I mean you flew all the way from California" he said. "I have to go" I said and ran out I looked behind me a tear ran down Eric's face.

**Ok what did you think? I'm going to update my stories Fearless and mine, I've missed you, Never have I ever, and their back! Real soon. Till next time please review. Thank so so much! Sorry want 1000 words in this chapter so now I have it yay!**

**-Lucy**


	3. reuion

2 years later present time

Eric's Pov

I was babysitting my 9 year old cousin because her 15 year old brother was going out tonight. "Eric hi Jenny is watching TV Sam decided not to go out tonight but we still need someone to watch Jenny so you're still babysitting her" said my Aunt. She left and I sat down next to Jenny. "Hey kiddo what are you watching" I asked. "My favorite show, VICTORIOUS!" she exclaimed. Oh great. " they are having a marathon so next is freak the freak out right now it's Jade dumps Beck though I'm in the middle of the episode" she explained.

_-she got me a can of lemonade-_

_NEXT SCENE_

_-cause he likes lemonade-_

_-yeah but out of a can?-_

_-he drank it-_

_-do I have a boyfriend or don't I-_

_-do you want one-_

_-Walk away- _

Man this hurt. At least she wasn't kissing anyone though. What I was confused about is Ari is not in this episode.

_-maybe you just need to forget about Beck-_

_Pulls tori into closet_

_-how can beck not want me back I'm so cool and hot I've got it all-_

Yes yes you do

_-but guys don't just care about how cool and hot you are-_

_-well what else is there-_

I know she was acting but she was still crying. I wanted to comfort her and make you feel better. "hey Jen what do you want for dinner". "I want Mac and cheese and Sam wants a frozen pizza". After I made the dinners Sam and Jenny were watching victorious together.

Me: Sam YOU like victorious!

Sam: no but the girls are SO hot

_-Tori told me to get you a dog-_

_-DUDE!-_

_-ok it was kinda my idea but I didn't think the dog would bug out like that I only wanted you to have a dog because I know you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and_

_Kiss_

I was hurt

_-you love me again-_

_-who said I stopped-_

_Make out_

I died inside. "Eric my friends and I were rating them we think Victoria: 10, Ariana: 9 ½, Elizabeth: 9" said Sam. "WHAT! LIZ IS A 10,000,000,000,000!" I shouted. "okay" he said. "hey you know a lot of celebrities right?" he asked. "some" I answered. "can I look through your phone to see who" he said, "sure" I said. "who is Lizzie" he asked. "look at the screen" I said. "LIZ GILLIES! How do you have her number!" screamed Jenny. "She was in 13 with me same with Ariana Grande who plays Cat" I replied. "who did they play" Sam asked. "Ariana played Charlotte but that was before her hair was red and Liz played Lucy" I said. "DUDE YOU GOT TO KISS ELIZABETH GILLIES!" he exclaimed. By then Jenny turned her attention back to the TV and didn't pay any attention to Sam and I's conversation. "now that was a stage kiss so it didn't mean that much…it was the off stage kisses that were the best" I replied. "HUH?" Sam asked. "we uh we kinda dated" I said. "DUDE! SWEET! Why did you break up with her? I mean the girl is smokin hot" he said. "well actually she broke up with me" I said. "dude I'm sorry I even mentioned it" he said "it's fine".

_-he has a girlfriend-_

_-I don't see her-_

_-turn around, now you see her-_

BUZZ went my iphone.

**To: Eric**

**From: Graham**

**Hey dude wat up**

**To: Graham**

**From: Eric**

**Babysitting little cousins guess wat they r doing… watching victorious**

**To: Eric**

**From: Graham**

**Dude, srry. Hey howz ari in it does she look cute**

**To: Graham**

**From: Eric**

**I dunno I'm 2 busy starring at Liz**

**To: Eric**

**From: Graham**

**Can you film some ari and send it 2 me I need 2 c her now!**

I went to camera switched it to video.

_-we want to sing give it up-_

_-A little R and B action tonigghh-_

_-Yeah just play it-_

_- Some day I let you in treat you right drive you out of my mind-_

_- you never met a chick like me burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind-_

Man they we so good Liz looked so good I missed her.

_-give it up-_

_Beck and Jade kiss_

I stopped filming and sent it to graham.

Ari's Pov

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled in my Cat voice. "CUT" yelled Dan. "Hey Liz there is a present for you in your dressing room" said Daniela. "Ari can you come with me?" she asked. "SURE!" I replied. Once we got to her dressing room we opened the door and there was a huge bouquet of flowers . "I bet there from Avan" I said. She was dating her on screen boyfriend Avan Jogia. She always ended up dating her character's Boyfriend first Eric now Avan. "There is a note" she said.

Dear Liz and Ari

I wanted to get you each your own flowers but I found out you are still working together I would send them to both of you. So as you know 3 years ago today 13 was canceled. I really hope you are still in touch with you old cast mates. Anyways I just wanted to say 13 may not be on Broadway anymore but we are still a family so have fun!

-J.R.B

"AW JASON SENT US FLOWERS!" I exclaimed. "Hey we should have a 13 reunion!" I continued. "Ok! I'll contact Brynn, Catlin, Joey, Malik, and Lane you can get Al, Eamon, Graham, Allie, Aaron, and…Eric" she said "They can watch the taping of the show and then we can all hang out!" I said. "Who?" said a voice. We turned around. "AVAN!" exclaimed Liz and gave him a kiss. "The cast of 13 are going to have reunion this Friday and they are going g to watch the taping of the show than we are going to hang" she explained. "Liz we were supposed to have movie night this Friday!" he said. "Shoot I forgot you want to come with us" she asked. "sure" he replied and left. "OH AVAN! I love you mwah, mwah" I mocked. "OH GRAHAM! I love you mwah, mwah!" she mocked back. "Touché" I replied.

At the reunion

Liz's Pov

Everyone made it to the reuion though I avoided Eric at most costs. we were filming today so they we watching.

Vic: hey guys whats up

Me: what do you want Vega

Avan: JADE! Don't be rude

Me: oh so your taking her side!

Avan: well yeah you are being rude

Me: so you want to break up with me!

Avan: what no!

Me: fine then of look here comes Cat

Ari: hi guys!

Avan: hey

Vic: hi

Me: what!

Ari: isn't lunch great!

Vic: um yeah hey wasn't that test in Gradstein's class was so hard

Ari: one time my brother was taking a test and he ran out of pineapple so he had to use a mango!

We all looked confused.

Me: Vega what are you looking at!

Vic: nothing

Me: you were starring at Beck weren't you!

Vic: NO!

I kissed Avan he kissed back. Even though it wasn't us kissing it was Beck and Jade. "CUT" yelled Dan that's a wrap. We broke the kiss and Ari ran to Graham and gave him a big kiss she greeted the rest of the cast. "Avan I want you to meet my old cast" I said. He put his arm around my waist and we watched over to them. "LIZ!" screamed Lane. "LANE!" I screamed back we hugged. "Lane this is my boyfriend Avan, Avan this is my friend Lane" I said. "Hey" he said. "Hi" she replied. "He's cute good choice" she whispered in my ear. "Hey Lizzie" I heard. I turned around. "Eric hi" I said. We hugged it was accord. "My little cousin is a big fan of the show we even watched some episode's together" he said. "cool which ones" I asked. "Jade dumps Beck and Freak the freak out" he replied. SHOOT both those episodes had Avan and I kissing. "Oh I'm sorry were you upset" I said. "No it's cool it's been 2 years" he replied. "Liz Mcgills who is he" Avan asked. "Oh right sorry Jogia this is Eric, Eric this is my boyfriend Avan" I said. "Elizabeth how many on screen romances of yours turn into a real romance" I heard. I turned around. "ALLIE!" I yelled. "Hey!" she replied. We all went into the break room after we said our hellos. "OKAY! So Liz and I did some research and it turns out some one recorded all the song excepts what it means to be a friend and put them on YouTube!" Ari said. "so we thought we should watch them! But first we want to watch a rehearsal video." I added. "Hey guys can we join you?" asked Leon. "sure" ari said. The rest of the victorious cast sat down. "Eric can you move over a little" I said. "Huh I'm all the way over here" Eric Lange. "no not you Eric Nelson" I said. "hey now there are 2 Lane's and 2 Erics! This is going to be be confusing" said Ari. "I have an idea why don't we call each other by our characters" said Aaron. "Ok but what do we call Ariana and Liz?" asked Caitlin. "Well we can call them by their 13 characters and the victorious cast can call them by their victorious characters" said Al. "but what do Liz and I call each other?" Ari asked. "Which ever!" said Matt. "ok" I said. We played the first video. Back round music to little more homework played. We were dancing and singing

_-It's really what I want-_

_-OH MY GOD YOU HATE ME-_

_-New YORK-_

_-Or maybe you're not as useful as I thought-_

_Liz and Eric intense make out_

I felt Avan tense up. "Hey "Beck" you know that was a stage kiss" I whispered. He was still tense but not as much. Then we watched some more videos. "Hey what is that video under related?" asked Victoria. "I don't know let's see" said Graham. When I saw the title my heart started pounding. It was a fan video of Eric and I. It had a bunch of pictures of us in some we were kissing! GREAT! Avan got up and ran out of the room. OH NO! I followed him. "Av?" I asked. "What?" he replied. "are you ok" I said. "I'm fine" he said. "You're lying". "Ok fine. But do you know how painful it was to watch that!" I shouted. "Avan I love you and I know that hurt, but you have got to understand Eric and I broke up 2 years ago!" I explained. "but what if you still have feelings for him" he said. Then I kissed Avan hard and passionately. "if I still liked Eric do you think I could do that" I said. We kissed again but we were interrupted by my phone.

To Liz

From Ariana

Come back bring Avan we have something to show you guys trust me he'll like it

"Come on" I said and held out my hand. We walked back to the green room. "Avan we are so sorry!" said Vic. "so we have another video to show you" said Ari. It was a fan video of Avan and I. It was pretty much the same thing except with Avan and I. "I told you, you would like this" said Ari. I turned to look at Avan he kissed me. When we back away I smiled. I looked at my old cast someone was missing. OH NO! ERIC! He wasn't there! Great I keep making people jealous. "I'll be right back" I said and went to go look for eric.

**Ok how was it. About the calling people by their characters when ever my friends and I are in a play we do that so yeah. These are all real YouTube videos**

**13 in rehearsals part 1 and 2**

**Elizabeth Gilles and Eric Love**

**Avan Jogia and Liz Gillies [Elavan]**

**Also the one With the sleep over**

** very next to normal**

**Ok please review**

**-Lucy**


End file.
